In the beginning we met
by MaidenNight
Summary: What happens when a new girl in the Akatsuki and a 'leaf ninja' mix? Saki is a new Akastuki member and she is sent out one day to find a leaf ninja. Will this be the start of something wonderful, or open up a crossroad that was once hidden. Rated M for language and later content. OOC characters. Might be hints of shounen ai/yaoi


This is a story that I've been questioning whether to put on here or not so hope you guys like it.

Also if there are some content you see on here that you know are not from Naruto, then i made it up.

**The day we met...**

In the meeting room~

Just like everyday Leader-sama was giving each team their mission. "Deidara, Sasori, Tobi. You three will-..." And as always I zoned out until it was time for my teams mission. "Saki, Hidan, Kakuzu. You three are going to capture a leaf ninja, and bring him back here uninjured." "Does everyone understand their mission?" We then all replied in unison with a "Hai!"

Traveling through the forest~

So apparently we were going after this top grade leaf ninja. What he would be doing out here is none of my concern. We then stopped and Hidan grunted "where the hell are they!" I jumped onto a tree branch and touched my palm to the trunk. Closing my eyes I concentrated, finally getting a feeling I opened my eyes and said slightly astonished "behind us..." Hidan glared at me and said "what?" I responded in simpler terms for him "They're in the other direction, they threw us for a loop." He cursed aloud "Fuckin' hell!" I sighed and we continued in the other direction. Reaching the spot we stopped once again. "Damnit woman didn't you say they were around here?!" Hidan bellowed. "Must you curse so much Hidan?" Kakuzu asked. "Fuck you!" Was his reply. I rolled my eyes and pressed my palm to the ground, once again getting that feeling I pointed to a cluster of trees "there." They both looked and Kakuzu said "it's a bunch of trees." I made a few hand signs and pressed my thumb on to the ground. The trees began to disintegrate and a clearing came into view. "So it was a seal." Kakuzu commented. We walked further into the clearing until we noticed a cave.

Inside the cave~

"Somebody destroyed the seal." Stated one of the anbu. "Yea, I'll go check on it. You stay here and keep an eye on him." Replied the other "I'm not a kid you know, I can take care of myself." "Just stay put." The first anbu responded.

Back to the akatsuki team~

"Hidan, you go to the left and take out that anbu that just came out." "Fucking finally!" Before I could say anything else Hidan was off. I sighed and turned to Kakuzu. "Kakuzu, you go to the right and take out the second anbu that should be coming out any minute now." "Got it." And he was off. 'Now I'll just go into the cave and capture the ninja.' I ran off into the clearing until I reached the cave opening making sure to maneuver around the two separate battles going on. As I stepped inside I noticed a silhouette sitting on the cave floor 'that must be him' I thought. The figure stood up and walked a few feet in front of me. From what I could tell he was approximately 6'5, lean but built, and shaggy hair that reached his shoulders. "So you're an akatsuki huh? Seem pretty short for a guy, so you must be a girl." I didn't know if could really tell or not since I was wearing my akastuki cloak with the hood over my head. Before he could say another word I came up behind him and placed my dagger to his neck "walk" I demanded. "I don't think so." Before I knew it he was behind me and about to strike. Before he could hit me I moved out of the way skidding to a stop and now facing him. "I thought you akatsuki were suppose to be more of a challenge." He remarked. I made a few hand signs and pressed my thumb to the cave floor. He narrowed his eyes as plant roots came from out of the ground and wrapped around his wrist and ankles. "Crap" he cursed "can't believe I let you pull that over me." "Kakuzu!" I called out. Kakuzu and Hidan entered the cave "yes?" "Tie him up." I commanded. Kakuzu walked over to him and used his thread to tie the guy's hands and chain his feet together. As we we walked out of the cave, the ninja in tow, I noticed the two anbu on the ground unconscious. We reached the end of the clearing, and I stopped "wait." I walked up to the ninja and after doing a few hand signs, I placed my hand over his eyes. He moved his head away and questioned "what did you just do to me?" I replied "just walk."

The ninja's POV~

After walking for what felt like hours and seeing a bunch of damn trees all over the place, I heard her say, "we're here." 'What is she talking about?' I thought then spoke out loud "what? All I see is a bunch of trees." A few seconds later I felt her cold hands touch my eyes again and suddenly I was aware of a dimly lit room. Realizing what had happened I chuckled. "I see, so you put a jutsu on my eyes so I wouldn't see where your base was located. Smart girl." She just turned away from me and looked in the direction of an approaching figure. "Welcome to the Akastuki compound." The spike haired figure said. I smirked "Pein..."

Thanks for reading!

Let me know if you like it, and if I should continue or not.

All feedback positive or negative is welcome.

So don't be afraid to crush my soul.^^' (Just a little)


End file.
